The 1337 Adventures of Kira Serena Mary Sue Moto
by The Elemental Shark
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a girl named Kira Serena Mary Sue Moto.


Notes: Some of the credit for this goes to those who posted for the list on the "MarysuesGarystues" forum.

_Warning_: This is a cliché Mary Sue parody. Bad writing. Cliches and Mary Sues (obviously). The author is not responsible for any Sue-induced ailments that may occur. Also, a spoiler or two here or there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX.  
Disclaimer Number 2: This is not making fun of any one writer. This is a result of a combined frustration at way too many cliché-seeming GX fanfictions. (Beyblade too, to some extent.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The 1337 Adventures of Kira Serena Mary Sue Moto**

Once upon a time, a young man named Jaden Yuki saved the world. But who cares about him?

It's aaaaaalllllll about this one girl, Kira. To be precise, Kira Serena Mary Sue…

"Moto?" Jaden asked. "Yugi Moto's daughter?"

"Yup." Kira nodded. "I've finally come to Duel Academy. I aced all my exams!" She smiled. "I've been put here in Slifer Red. I guess I'm rooming with you guys."

"Whoa, cool! So you must be the Princess of Games!" Jaden grinned, looking at her. She was pretty. She had beautiful golden locks with pink highlights, sparkling bright purple eyes, dressed in a stunning pale yellow dress.

In 0.2 seconds, Jaden had fallen in love with her.

When Kira walked out onto campus to go to lessons, so did all the other boys. Chazz and the weird tennis guy promptly forgot they were crazy about Alexis and raced up to her like all the other boys were, even Zane (who had apparently stayed at Duel Academy, despite having graduated). "Marry me!" they all screamed at the same time.

Dr. Crowler came stomping up. "What's the meaning of this?"

Kira glared at him. "Oh, go _(censored)_."

Dr. Crowler was angry, but everybody else cheered. "Yay!"

Jaden went up to her. "I love you!" he cried.

Kira burst out crying. "I'm not worthy!" she sobbed, and ran off.

Alone in the usually crowded room that she shared with Jaden and Syrus, she remembered.

She'd been able to see Duel Monsters' spirits since she was born; she even had a companion, Ultimate Angelic Kuriboh. Discovering this, her evil stepmother (her mother had died when she was a baby, so she'd never gotten to know her real mother) had given her to an _evil_ organization while her father was on a tour, and the organization had done _terrible_ experiments on her, which was why she was now sixteen years old instead of five.

She cried and cried and cried until she heard a voice. "Kira?" It was Zane. "Are you okay?"

She didn't feel like she wanted to, but she told him everything anyway. About the experiments, about the starvation and cruelty, and everything else.

Suddenly the door burst down. Two men stood there. "Kira Serena Mary Sue Moto?" one asked. "We've come for you."

"Nooooooooo!"

She was kidnapped, but soon found out she was the Chosen One, and defeated the organization, thus saving the world. She also defeated Jaden ten million times out of ten million.

Back at Duel Academy, Zane said, "Oh, Kira…I love you!"

"I love you too," she told him, and they married and lived happily ever after.

**THE END**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End notes: Most of this was written in the same afternoon, much like I used to two years ago (very quick) when I was younger, dumber, and couldn't tell my character was a Sue. (Oddly enough, nobody ever complained. It was the now-deleted nine-hundred, admittedly Chosen One-centered, story with a very short prologue that got the Sue flame. And even that was bad.) Random fact: Kira Serena Mary Sue Moto. Even with Sues I have to play with names. Kira is referring not to the Power Ranger, but the nickname of the mass murderer in Death Note (a variation of "Killer"), as many people would say the Sues are killing the fanfiction. Also, the Serena derives from the multitude of Sues named Serena as referenced in "A Sue's Story" by Resourceful-Idiot (in the Harry Potter section).


End file.
